Coming of a New Age
by SkyPilot
Summary: The sequel to Coming of Age. Kisho has now mastered his powers and is ready to join Inuyasha in a real fight, but something strange has been happening to Kisho. Naraku has reappeared and his plans include taking over Inuyasha's only sons body. Will Naraku


Inuyasha

Coming of a New Age

((Third time is the lucky charm? I don't know. I must have written this chapter three times before I was happy. Anyways this would be the true 1st Chapter since there is another one I wrote that I didn't want to post.))

Present Day…

The sound of thunder echoed in the skies as the dark clouds slowly began to roll in. The trees shook their limbs as the wind lightly blew by slowly increasing with each breath. Restaurants began moving their outside furniture inside as a few wandering citizens scurried around the streets to find shelter. An old elderly woman hugged her arms around her chest as a cold chill blew by.

"Oh dear, it looks like rain and I've left my umbrella at home," the old women was hunched over slightly for the weight of her age. Her eyes were two tiny slits that were surrounded by a few rolls of skin. Her grey hair had once been black, which was evident by the few black strands that hung around her ears. Her head tilted slightly towards the sky when she felt a few droplets land against her forehead. Her face wrinkled to a worried expression, wondering how she will be able to get home now. As she stared at the sky a little bit longer her eyes were suddenly blocked by a thin sheet of red fabric from an umbrella.

"You look like you need an umbrella. Perhaps I can offer you mine?"

The old women looked to the young man who had offered his umbrella to her. His eyes were two soft ambers placed carefully inside his smooth rosy face. His cheek had an unusal scar on his right side, but the scar didn't rob him of his innocent looking face. The old women saw the boy as an angel almost by his unusual short white hair that seemed to float on the winds as he smiled to her, "Don't' worry I don't need it."

"Don't be silly, young man!" the old women said as she pulled him along, "I cannot take your only means of shelter from this storm, but you can assist an old lady to her home."

"Uh, sure it would be my pleasure."

"Tell me young man, what is your name?" she asked as she began to walk slowly down the street with her young escort holding the umbrella for her.

"It's Kisho…Kisho Higurashi," he said with a light smile. His black school uniform began to grow darker as the cold rain began to fall from the skies. The raindrops began to suddenly increase in speed and size until Kisho was soaked from head to toe, but he didn't mind as he did his best to keep the old women dry.

"I swear, boys nowadays aren't like you. It's such a blessing to meet such a polite young man. Your parents should be proud of you."

"Oh, they are," Kisho said with a light chuckle. Imagine what his parents would have said if they saw him now.

The old women began to ramble on about the old days and how boys were supposed to act. Kisho didn't mind the lecture as he assisted her down the slick streets. As they approached her home, Kisho could tell she was from the middle class. The house was of average size at best and it was in a fairly good neighborhood by its surroundings. Her door was cracked open slightly as a dim light shinned in the window. Kisho was curious on why the door was cracked slightly, but his thoughts were interrupted by the old women when she grabbed his arm.

"My, you're soaked to the bone. Come inside, I will give you a warm meal and some dry cloths to go home in."

"Oh I couldn't impose," Kisho said as the old women dragged him up a few concrete steps.

"Nonsense, I insist," she said as she pushed her door wide open.

Of course to an old women, leaving your door open didn't seem like a threat, but Kisho remembered his senses being curious to it. As the door grew wider, Kisho's eyes saw someone in the darkness in the room. At first he thought maybe it was a relative to the old women, but her face grew white in fear as she took a slight step back. The figure in the dimly lit room lifted his gun, aiming the weapon at the old women. His yellow eyes twinkled with a sense of amusement as his lips curled into a light chuckle. His index finger tightened around the trigger to release the bullet. The old women trembled in fear as the loud bang echoed in her ears from the gun. Before she could react to the sound she felt herself fall backwards as Kisho stood in front of her. She watched as the bullet hit him in the chest where his lungs where. A small splatter of blood fell around his white hair as he struggled to remain on his feet. Another bang echoed and then another until Kisho fell to the ground. His hands covered in his blood as his body collapsed against the floor.

"Look what you made me do," the man from inside the house said as he slowly stepped towards the old women cowering on the ground in terror. A few blood droplets rested against her face as she stared at Kisho's body and then the man. The man lifted his gun again to make his final kill, "All you had to do was pay the boss and now I had to kill a little boy. See what happens when you don't pay your debts."

"Please don't-"

"Shut up!" the man said with a growl in his throat, "You had plenty of time to pay up. Now I'm going show you what this boy had to go through."

The man pulled at the trigger again, but his body suddenly felt strange as he watched the gun in his hand fall. His mind was in a sense of confusion since he didn't tell his body to let go of the gun nor did he feel anything, but as his eyes focused on his hand he realized that he was indeed still holding the gun. However his hand was no longer attached to his arm. He yelled in shock as the pain suddenly flowed over him like a wave. His eyes frantically looked down to see Kisho's red eyes glaring at him. His clawed hand were raised in the air as a stream of blood rolled off the tips of his claws from slicing the mans hand off. His lips curled in a demonic growl as his hands flexed, threatening to tear the man apart. The man held onto his injured hand trying to stop the bleeding as he frantically retreated into the house.

Kisho stood up slowly with his back turned to the old women so she couldn't see his eyes at least until the red glow faded away. The old women stared up at him from under the rain, watching his thin form slowly begin to turn around. His cloths were torn from the bullets, yet his body looked as if the bullets had never hit him. He bent down to her picking up the fallen umbrella, "Here take this and go to a friend's house. I'll take care of the guy for you."

The old women took the umbrella as she got back up to her feet with Kisho's help, "Are you an angel young man?"

Kisho smiled lightly as he shook his head, "I'm no angel. Angels are pure with white wings of innocence."

"Nonsense young man, I won't take no for an answer. You're an angel," she said as she slowly left her house in his hands. Kisho watched her leave as the rain ran down his body, washing away the lingering blood stains. The old women reminded him of his friends he left in the feudal era. They believed in him so much that they risked everything for him to succeed. Kisho shook the thoughts of his friends off for now. He had to take care of this guy first in the house and he knew that this wasn't exactly going to be easy. He had struck the man from surprise, but now Kisho had lost that element. He slowly stepped inside the house, shaking the cold water off from his body as soon as he could.

"I knew there was something different about you boy and now I can see…or rather smell" the man's voice said, echoing throughout the small house.

"Oh?" Kisho said with a light smirk as he slowly tiptoed through the house, "And what that might be?"

"You're no angel, you're a demon. A dog demon, anyone can smell a wet dog like you."

"Well of course I am. Angels are demons though, just with lighter wings is all."

"Foolish boy. Do you honestly think you can defeat me? Like you I too am a demon, but I have survived over the ages among these humans. You are merely a pup."

"Perhaps, but let me see for myself."

"As you wish!" the man charged out from the darkness in his true form. He still stood on his two legs, but a long wiry like hair covered his body in a few different shades of brown. His head had two long curved horns they bent down from his steer like head. His arms weren't too impressive since most of his strength rested in his neck, but that didn't matter anyways since Kisho had already relieved him one of his arms. Kisho leaped to the side, but the demon followed his movements and swung his head catching Kisho's shoulders by one of his horns. He slammed Kisho into one of the walls, impelling him through his shoulder. Kisho yelled out in pain as the horn kept him pinned against the wall against the demon.

"You're nothing but a dog demon, too loyal to humans," the demon said as he growled at Kisho as he pressed his horn further and further into him his flesh and bone.

"Maybe, but after all I have this," Kisho raised his claws and sliced open his chest to reveal the Shikon jewel resting inside his body.

"What! How did a mutt like you have this? Give it to me!" the demon reached his remaining hand out to snatch the jewel but before he could the jewel disappeared into his body.

"Unlike you, I have rapid healing abilities and unlike you I'm much smarter," Kisho smeared his hand with his own blood from his shoulders, "I wanted you to hit me."

Kisho swung his bloody hand to the side to create a stream of blood. The stream shot out from his hand and began to form his blood sword. The sword glowed a bright red as Kisho's own blood flowed on the inside of the sword like a swirling storm. He swung the sword at the demon just as it tried to retreat from him. Kisho didn't expect such a bulky creature to be so quick but he had managed enough to slice one of his horns off before it retreated away from him.

"You have a few surprises boy, I admit that," the demon said as his hand reached up to touch his broken horn, "Believe me you won't get lucky again."

"I think I am, you see I can't let anyone know about this incident. This house has to be destroyed; lucky for that old women that her insurance covers the house and I've freed her of any debts. Not to mention I sent her back all the money you low lives took from her."

"Weak humans they were, but I'm still here you fool."

"Not for long, you see over the years I've come across many demons here in the present world, yet I've only found one that was willing to be my partner until I figure out a way back to the feudal era. Since you've been too busy spouting your mouth off at me you failed to realize he was even standing outside."

"What!"

"In about 10 seconds this house will be burned to a crisp."

"You won't survive either!" the demon desperately said as he backed himself into one of the corners.

"His fire won't hurt me," Kisho said with a mischievous grin as suddenly the house ignited in flames. The fires all around them chewed at the wood of the house first before it spreaded to the contents on the inside. Kisho stood in the flames of the fire as he watched the demon desperately trying to a way out, but it was no use. The flames were too hot for him to run through. His red eyes stared up at the shadow Kisho left in the flaming inferno. The very last thing he saw. Kisho moved through the flames slowly, making his way for the main street. Kisho's shadow figure stepped slowly from the flames as his white hair blew around his face from the air rushing around the fire as the house began to collapse.

"You know, we could have saved the house."

"No we couldn't," Kisho said as he threw his sword over his shoulders, "The old women needs to live somewhere else where low level demons won't be able to get to her."

"Pretty nice thing you did."

Kisho nodded to his friend who was also a demon. He was an interesting guy by the name of Phoenix. Like his name implied, Phoenix was a fire bird demon. He could summon fire magic whenever he wanted. Phoenix had been Kisho's friend ever since they met two years ago which was exactly the same time when Kisho was seal off from the feudal era. Phoenix was a pretty average looking teenage boy with medium length black hair and green eyes. He wore bangles around his wrist with ancient inscriptions on them to help increase his fire magic.

"You hear that?" Phoenix said as he cupped his ears.

"Yeah, I heard it a few streets back. The sirens are getting closer, time for us to go."

Kisho and Phoenix leaped to the nearby rooftops and ran across them through the night. Leaving the rest of the fire deparement and police. Pheniox and Kisho were fast for any normal humans to see in the dark and no one would believe the old women about what she saw so there was nothing for Kisho to really worry about as he fled the scene. They both retreated back to Kisho's house where it was safe and away from the bustling city.

Phoenix landed on the solid ground wiping his forehead, "Is it me or is that run getting longer?"

"We've cleared most of the demons that were nearby," Kisho said as he walked towards the bone eater well, "Maybe it will work this time."

"You say that every night."

"Well maybe I'm stronger now."

"Yeah, right," Phoenix said as he laughed lightly, "I got to see this."

Kisho took a deep breath as he extended his hands out to try and use the Shikon jewels powers to see if he could somehow trigger the wells power again. As Kisho placed his hand over the well he heard something echoing. At first he couldn't make out the words, but the voice slowly grew louder and louder with each second that past by. Kisho's eyes grew wide as he took a small step back, "I know that voice."

"What the hell are you talking about? Phoenix said with his arms crossed over his chest peering over his shoulder listening to Kisho's ramble.

Kisho looked at Phoenix with disbelief, "You don't hear it?"

Phoenix shook his head while Kisho had his hand over his right eye, "It's him…It's Naraku!"

"What! No way he's dead. You killed him, right?"

"I can hear him…!"

_Hahaha, do you think I would die by the hands of a demon lower then a hanyou? Foolish boy. I will have my revenge on you slowly. I will savior every drip of blood that falls by your hands. You will destroy all you have built for. _

"Liar! I'll kill!" Kisho said to the voice that didn't exist around them.

"Cool it Kisho," Phoenix said as he walked over to comfort him.

_It has only just begun boy, your mine! _

"Stop it!"

Phoenix grabbed Kisho by the shoulder lightly but before he could ask Kisho what was wrong again Kisho suddenly spun around to face him with his right eye revealed. His right eye was a demonic red while his left remained normal, but his expression had a twisted look about it as he swung his claws at him, striking him across the arm. Phoenix fell back as a gush of blood rushed out from the wound. In his own defense Phoenix threw one of his fireballs at Kisho knocking him back into the well.

Phoenix laid on the ground for a moment to catch his breath as he cradled his arm. He knew Kisho would be ok from an attack from him since Kisho had accelerated healing. Phoenix took his arm and wrapped it in his shirt as he slowly got up, "I don't know what the hell is wrong with you Kisho, but I'll help you out of that well if you knock it off."

There wasn't any reply and Phoenix stepped over to look down at the well, "If you're pissed at me then-" he down the well and he saw no one there, "What the? Where the hell did he go?"


End file.
